headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Super Friends: The Bride of Darkseid (Part 2)
"The Bride of Darkseid (Part 2)" is the second episode of season one of the Super Friends: The Legendary Super Powers Show animated television series produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions. The series is based on characters and settings featured in comic books published by DC Comics. The episode was directed by Oscar Dufau and Ray Patterson with a script edited by Alan Burnett and Jeff Segal. it first aired on Saturday morning on September 15th, 1984. Synopsis Darkseid has DeSaad use a mind probe to ensnare and control Wonder Woman. They bring her back to Apokolips where Darkseid declares that he is going to make her his queen. The Super Friends use a space ship disguised as a meteor to go to Apokolips to rescue her. The fight past Darkseid's guards and robotic sentries and eventually find Wonder Woman and "free" her from a force field prison. Wonder Woman tells them that she knows the way out and they begin to follow her. This is all a trap however, as Wonder Woman is still being controlled by Darkseid. Under Darkseid's instruction, she picks up the mind probe device and turns it against the Super Friends. Firestorm however - harnessing the mental energy of not just one, but two minds, is able to override the affects of the device. Batman uses Wonder Woman's lasso and places it around her, which allows her to overcome the mind control. Once freed, she crushes the mind probe device. Darkseid is furious and unleashes the power of his Omega Beams upon the Super Friends. Superman blocks the energy while the others activate a stargate so they can teleport back to Earth. Back at the Hall of Justice, Wonder Woman expresses her gratitude by kissing Firestorm on the cheek. Voices Note: Voice credits are listed alphabetically by last name. It should also be noted that just because a cast member is listed, it does not mean that they necessarily contributed their talents to this episode. * Jack Angel * Rene Auberjonois * James Avery * Michael Bell * Gregg Berger * Arthur Burghardt * Howard Caine * Connie Cawlfield * Danny Dark * Fernando Escandon * Patrick Fraley * Liz Georges * Buster Jones * Stanley Jones * Casey Kasem * Mary McDonald Lewis * Mickey McGowan * Stanley Ralph Ross * Michael Rye * Olan Soule * Mark Taylor * Frank Welker * Adam West * Bill Woodson Appearances * Batman, Bruce Wayne * Firestorm, Ronnie Raymond/Martin Stein * Robin, Dick Grayson * Superman, Kal-El * Wonder Woman, Princess Diana * Black Vulcan * Darkseid * DeSaad * Kalibak * None * Darkseid's Elite * Super Friends * Altered humans * Amazons * Apokoliptians * Kryptonians * Apokolips :* Darkseid's Palace * Hall of Justice * Batarangs * Batline * Force field * Kryptonite :* Green kryptonite * Lasso of Truth * Robots * Stargate * Hover-cycle * Meteor space ship * Energy projection :* Omega beams * Enhanced vision :* X-ray vision * Flight * Intangibility * Mind control * Molecular immobilization * Superhuman durability * Superhuman strength * Henchmen * Meteor * Planet * Space portal * Queen Notes & Trivia * Ray Patterson is credited as a supervising director on this episode. * Jay Sarabry is credited as an assistant director on this episode. * Alan Burnett and Jeff Segal are story editors on this episode. * Voice actress Constance Cawlfield is credited as Connie Cawlfield in this episode. * Voice actor Pat Fraley is credited as Patrick Fraley in this episode. * Voice actor William Woodson is credited as Bill Woodson in this episode. * Black Vulcan is stuck on monitor duty in this episode and does not join the Super Friends on the away mission to Apokolips. Allusions * Robin says that Darkseid's Palace is darker than the Batcave. The Batcave is located underneath Wayne Manor in Gotham City and is the secret lair of Batman and Robin. * Batman actually says "By the power of Hera...". Hera is one of the Gods of Olympus. She is the queen of the Gods and the wife of Zeus. * Superman invokes the phrase "How in the name of Krypton...". Krypton is Superman's home planet. It blew up when he was a baby, but luckily his parents managed to rocket him to Earth just in time. Quotes * Darkseid: Are you not honored that I have chosen you to be my queen? See also External Links * * *